Never Before
by Xby
Summary: Jack and Annie travel to Hogwarts where they meet Harry Potter. Together with the trio (Hermione, Harry, and Ron), they go on adventures of a life time. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series.


"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" Annie shouted.

Jack groaned.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily, reaching for his alarm clock."

"Three in the morning." Annie replied.

"Seriously?" Jack mumbled, pulling his blanket over him.

"Yes, obviously." Annie sounded very annoyed. "The Treehouse is back!"

"How do you know?!" Jack bolted out of bed, and started looking for clothes.

"Well…." Annie started, but was quickly shooed out by Jack.

"Tell me on the way, now get out of my room. I gotta change!"

Jack put on his clothes, and his backpack. Before he left his room, he made sure everything in his pack was there.

"Notebook, check. Pencil, check…."

"Got everything?" Annie asked, opening the door for him as he rushed down the stairs.

"Yep."

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. I was in candy land, and this owl appeared out of nowhere, and he lead me to the treehouse. OH! There he is!" Annie exclaimed.

Sure enough, there was a snowy out sitting on the edge of the treehouse window.

"Let's go Jack!" Annie scrambled up the ladder, and was petting the snowy owl.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jack said, as he slowly climbed up into the treehouse. He didn't like owls…

"Hey look.!" Annie was looking at a book on the ground.

"Isn't that the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone we got at the library a few weeks ago?" Annie asked.

"Yep." Jack said, still watching the owl cautiously.

"I wish we could go there." Annie said suddenly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack leaped out of the doorway of the treehouse and onto the treehouse floor just as the treehouse began spinning faster, and faster and faster. Then, it stopped, and everything was still.

"Hey Jack, look! We're outside of the Alley place where you buy your stuff. What's it called again?" Annie asked, looking back at her brother, who was busy trying to find the name of the place, and the spell to open the door.

"This is Diagon Alley..." Jack trailed off and shoved the book into his bag as he saw a witch and her son coming through.

"Now Draco, don't complain, your father wouldn't let you stay home remember?" The witch said.

She tapped the wall three times, and a large hole opened. She stepped inside with her son and turned left.

"Come on! Let's follow her!" Jack said, quickly getting down the ladder and stepping through the hole, looking back to see if Annie followed him. She was following him.

"She turned that way," Jack said pointing left. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Can we go get our wands first?" Annie asked, catching up to Jack.

"It depends where it's located." Jack replied.

"It's right there!" Annie exclaimed.

"Oh."

Annie pushed open the door to the shop, and a musty smell wafted up Jack's nose.

"Welcome, welcome." An old man came from a back room to greet them.

"I am Ollivander, and who might you be?"

"I'm Annie, and this is my brother Jack."

"Hmm…you are twins aren't you." Ollivander said, getting boxes off his shelf.

"N-" Started Annie.

"Yes, we are!" Jack interrupted, giving Annie a stern glare.

"Oh never mind." Ollivander said, "Who would like to get paired up with their wand first?

"Me!" Annie shouted.

"Alrighty then, come here." Ollivander gestured to a spot in front of him.

He took a wand out from a box, and handed it to Annie. Just as she started waving it around, he took it from her, and handed her another. As soon as she touched that one, he took it away, and replaced it. This happened a couple more times, before Ollivander was finally satisfied.

"7 1/2 inches made with willow and has a core of Phoenix Feather." Ollivander said, looking pleased with himself.

"Now, young man, it's your turn." He beckoned to Jack.

The same process with Annie repeated with him.

Finally, Ollivander found a perfect wand for Jack.

"10 inches made out of Holly, and has a core of Unicorn Hair. Nice and bendy." Ollivander said.

"That will be 18 galleons, 12 sickles, and 5 Knuts please." Ollivander said putting out his hand.

"We don't have any mon-" Jack started.

"Here." Annie said.

Jack looked at Annie.

Where'd she find that money? He wondered.

"Bye!" Annie waved to Ollivander and headed out the door.

Jack followed.

"Where did you get that money?" He asked, as soon as Ollivander's shop door closed.

"In my pocket." Annie shrugged.

"It wasn't there before, so money's going to appear in our pockets as soon as we need it."

Jack nodded.

"There's the bookshop. C'mon! We need our books!"

Jack followed Annie into the shop.

"What do we need to buy?" Jack asked.

Annie started feeling her pockets.

"Check your pockets." She told him.

"Found it. Okay, we'll need The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)- Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic-Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory-Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration-Emeric Switch, One Thousand Herbs and Fungi-Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions-Arsenius Jigger, Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them-Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-Quentin Trimble. And we need double copy of everything!"

"I found Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1)!" Annie yelled to Jack.

"I found the others!" He yelled back.

"How?" Annie asked, running over to help her brother with the immense amount of books in his arms.

"They were all on the same bookshelf." Jack replied. They paid for the books, and left the store.

"Where are we going to put these books?" Jack groaned.

"In your backpack?" Annie suggested.

"We'll take turns." She quickly added once she saw Jack was about to protest..

"Fine." Jack said.

Annie stuffed the books into his backpack.

"Wow." Annie gasped.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your backpack doesn't look like there's anything inside, but when I put my hand inside, the books are there." She explained.

"Amazing…The backpack doesn't feel very heavy. In fact, it feels exactly the same." Jack admitted.

"…"

"Let's go get our robes." Jack suggested.

"Okay." Annie bounded over to the shop.

Jack followed her.

"Hello." A woman greeted them.

"Who would like to get fitted first?" She asked.

"Me!" Annie raced over to the lady.

Jack rolled his eyes.

He watched as the lady expertly fitted Annie. Soon, it was his turn.

The lady put a huge robe on him, and fitted him as well.

"How many robes will you need?" Asked the lady.

"We'll need 3 each." Jack told her.

"Thanks."

"What else do we need?" Annie asked.

"We still need a cauldron, 1 set of brass scales, and a telescope, which we can get over there." Jack pointed to a nearby shop."

They made their way into the shop, and split up to look for the items. They paid for them, and left.

"Can we go get some ice cream Jack?" Annie asked.

"Sure."

"What would you like to have today?" A woman asked them.

"Chocolate and Vanilla please." Annie said.

"That would be 5 galleons."

Jack paid for the, and they sat down at a table outside.

"This is delicious!" Annie exclaimed.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" A voice shouted behind them.


End file.
